Raven
by rox-the-chaotic-one
Summary: When Yugi is ignored and betrayed by his friends, Will he change forever? Rated for language and mild violence
1. Chapter 1

Raven  
  
By rox  
  
Disclaimer: I still don't own YuGiOh! Quit asking!  
  
~*~Chapter 1~*~  
  
Yugi walked behind his Friends. It was the middle of his freshman year at Domino High. He smiled when he thought of the soon in coming summer break. He wasn't paying attention and accidentally bumped into one of the coolest, most popular and toughest kids at his school...his yami. "Sorry Yami, I didn't mean-" Yugi started apologetically, but Yami didn't even notice the small figure of Yugi. Yugi sighed, same as always, at least they would be hanging out tonight. They would, because today was Yugi's birthday, today he was 15 years old! They were all going to come over and have a party that evening.  
  
At lunch he walked over to his friends. "Hey guys! How are you today?" He asked cheerfully, smiling as he sat down, next to Yami. He was totally unprepared for what happened next.  
  
"Hey, runt, I don't want ya hanging out with us anymore. You're ruining our reputations." Joey suddenly exclaimed angrily. Yugi stared at him, shocked.  
  
"Joey's right, you're just some annoying worthless kid we hung out with because we felt sorry for you, but now your just getting on our nerves." Tristan agreed.  
  
The mean remarks continued, from Duke, to Bakura, to Tea, till only three people hadn't said anything, Yami, Kaiba, and Ryou, who was absent. Yami turned to Yugi. Yugi expected Yami to comfort him and yell at the others, not say, "I'm ashamed I ever called you 'abiou,' you weakling. Just leave us be!" Kaiba turned to Yugi, and Yugi could see immense anger in his usually emotionless eyes. Before the CEO could say anything, Yugi ran. No one saw him for the rest of the school day.  
  
~*~  
  
After school, when he was being driven home, Kaiba saw Yugi in the park. He got out of the car and quickly strode over to the grief stricken figure of his short classmate. Yugi looked at Kaiba in fear, not wishing to hear another rejection. Kaiba looked at him, ashamed, and began. "Yugi, I had no idea that that group of, bozos, would do that to you. Yugi, what are you doing tonight? You can stay at my house if you want, unless you want to go home. Mokuba would love to see you; he couldn't wait for your party so that he could give you his present. Oh, speaking of which, here's my present." Kaiba took out an envelope and handed it to Yugi. Yugi opened it and saw a necklace. It had a black cord with a black symbol, which looked like a T with a loop on top of it. It way the Egyptian symbol for life. Yugi looked up at Kaiba and thanked him. Kaiba smiled as they left to get into Kaiba's limo.  
  
Mokuba was surprised, delighted, confused then enraged when he saw Yugi and heard what had happened to him at school. He brought Yugi his present, a bunch of Duel Monster booster packs, and a drawing of Yugi that Mokuba had drawn.  
  
The next morning, Yugi told the Kaibas that he had decided to leave. Leave Domino, leave his yami, leave his ex-friends, and leave everything. Kaiba gave him a credit card, even though Yugi tried to refuse, and Mokuba helped Yugi get everything he'd need from his house. Then Yugi and the Kaiba brothers left to the airport and Yugi got on a plane, and left.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
I'm done with chapter 1! Chapter 2 is longer, and I'll post it when I get reviews!  
  
What is the Egyptian symbol for life? I forgot. Anyways...please review, no flames! 


	2. Chapter 2

Raven  
  
By: rox  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own YuGiOh! I also don't own 'The Raven,' some dead alcoholic poet dose.  
  
Note: Wow, I got 14 reviews!! Yea!! Okay, here we go...  
  
SSaiyan08283: I'm glad you liked it. Poor Yugi, it is sad, isn't it.  
  
Fallen Dragon: Thanks! Here's the update!  
  
Guardian: Thanks! I was too lazy to look it up!  
  
I luv Yugi and Kurt so :p: Yes, they are mean. Don't worry; Yami will get his just desserts soon.  
  
Tk Macintosh: I agree, bad Yami!  
  
KaTyA: Thanks ^__^ I like Seto being nice too!  
  
Calyia: You're welcome to use this idea in a fic of yours!  
  
Dias Sahari: Here's more.  
  
Queen Ali B: Why did you do that to my computer?  
  
DaughterofDeath: Here's the new chapter!  
  
A.K.A. Talentless: Your reviews are stranger when you are on a sugar rush. CLAM!! Now you'll sorta know what's happening! CLAM!!  
  
DJ: Yugi thanks you for the cards. He says he'll use them in his deck. He is extremely glad to have your support and as for the girlfriend part...um...I'll get back to you on that. You're right, Yugi is very strong and he's also kind and cute and...well *nervous chuckle* Um...anyways...I may need your help later on this! Thanks!  
  
Okay, that's all! Thanks to all who reviewed! Thank you sooooo much! Now, onto the fic!  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Raven Kazumi sat next to his sister and his older brother. Raven was about 6' 5" and he was lean, but surprisingly very strong and quick. He was 17 years old and would soon be in his senior year with his sister. He had a nice tan and an air of confidence around him. He had spiked hair, mainly black with red tips, and golden bangs. His eyes were a violet with blue specks in them. He rarely smiled, was very cold, and ignored most people. He really didn't care about anyone beside his few friends and his 'family.' Technically, they weren't his family. They had found him about two years ago and had accepted him as their brother. His family was made up of two people, siblings, as their own parents had died a while ago in a car crash. One of them was another 17-year-old, a girl named Clair. She had green eyes and had straight black hair. She had an attitude but cared for her brothers deeply. The other member of his family was Ray, the 22-yea-old CEO of Paradox, a company that had merged with Industrial Illusions. He had fiery hair, bright blue eyes and a demanding air about him. Raven also cared about his two friends, Seto and Mokuba Kaiba. He really couldn't care less what happened to anyone else. He was, basically in every way, the exact opposite of Yugi Moto.  
  
*We are now landing in Domino. Please remain seated* Raven signed. Domino, why did Ray have to work here? Raven glanced at his sister, who smiled reassuring at him. He tried to grim ,but failed miserably. To calm himself down, he thought of the poem he was named after. He and Clair had both memorized it, and Raven loved the sad, depressing way Edger Allen poem wrote his poem. To calm himself, he thought it through his head:  
  
Once upon a midnight dreary, while I pondered, weak, & weary  
  
Over many a quaint and curious volumes of forgotten lore,  
  
While I nodded, nearly napping, suddenly there came a tapping  
  
As if someone gently rapping, rapping at my chamber door.  
  
"Tis some late visitor," I muttered, "Tapping at my chamber door-  
  
-Only this, and nothing more.  
  
~*~Raven's POV~*~  
  
I stopped thinking to glare at Clair, who had just spilt here cup of ice water all over my head! She smirked at me, and I laughed. With my new family by my side I was ready to face anyone, even them...  
  
~*~Clair's POV~*~  
  
Raven was lost in thought, as usual. He had told me about his past, and I was gonna help him; whether he liked it or not! Oh great, he's muttering 'The Raven' again. It's a nice poem, but I mean, he's repeated the damn poem 26 ½ times so far!! If he doesn't quit I'm gonna start rapping and tapping his HEAD with my FIST! I'll have to stop him, and this nice cup of icy water should help. *SPLASH* Good, now he's back in reality. We're almost there, now I'll finally be able to pay those basteds back for what they did to Raven before. I look forward to it. I can't help but smirk. This will be fun.  
  
~*~  
  
~*~Normal POV~*~  
  
Yami, Joey, Joey, Tristan, and Tea were at the mall, getting their lost minuet school supplies. School would be starting next week, and they wanted to get all their things. Yami was getting a new school uniform, as his old one had a hole in it from an 'accident' in chemistry. As he did he accidentally bumped into another teen. Yami looked up and apologized "I'm sor-Yugi!?" His cry brought Tea, Tristan & Joey over. They stared at the other teen.  
  
"Yugi? Is it you?" Joey wondered  
  
"My name is Raven Kazumi, not 'Yugi'" he smirked "Who are you losers?"  
  
"Definitely not Yugi. He ain't rude like this jerk" Tristan muttered  
  
"Jerk, oh I'm so ashamed." Raven replied caustically. "Now I got to go, later loser!" Raven walked away, or started to. Joey Punched him & Raven fell down , caught off guard .Suddenly a girl with black hair appeared, and looked from Raven on the ground , to Joey with his fist clenched.  
  
"So Raven, having fun ?" She smirked and continued." Did you get your uniform yet? I would like to leave the mall today. The only good part of coming here is the video games, and I've done that. Lets go! Leave the poor, dumb animal alone." Raven nodded and brushed himself of  
  
"Sure Clair. Lets go"  
  
'Yugi...' Yami thought as he watched the two teenagers leave, an empty feeling filling him.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Okay, chappie 2 is DONE!! Yea!! Okay, I have a question: Do you want Ryou to be on Yugi's side or Yami's? Remember, he never said anything to Yugi before. So, which is it? Please Review! Thanks!! 


	3. Chapter 3

Raven  
  
Note: I'm back!  
  
Yugi: Good!  
  
rox: And I have a yami!  
  
Suicune: Hello.  
  
rox: See! Yea! I finally got a yami!  
  
Ryou: Hello!  
  
rox: Hey Ryou!  
  
Ryou: What side am I on?  
  
rox: Your on . . .Raven's!  
  
Yugi & Seto: Yea!  
  
Tristan, Joey, Tea, Yami: Darn!  
  
Serenity: Am I going to be in this?  
  
rox: Yup!  
  
Serenity: A good part?  
  
rox: definitely.  
  
Serenity: Okay.  
  
rox: ^_^ Okay, now, to the reviewers....  
  
To AnglesKitten: Thanks! Here's more!  
  
To Star Angle: Ryou's on Yugi's side, sorry. Thanks for the review!  
  
To: Tina: Yep, Ryou's on Yugi's side! Glade you enjoyed it!  
  
To Queen-Seta/Remmy-The-Insane: I love Ryou and Yugi too! Yes, a large Growth Spurt!  
  
To Ryasha: Poor Echoe, it hurts to get pushed off a stage. I know. Well, glad you liked this fic!  
  
To Silver Goddess: Her you go!  
  
To Yugismpuzzle: Seto is nice since I decided he should be. I'm really happy you liked the story!  
  
To A.K.A. Talentless: Okay, you caught me. I DO like the sugar high reviews! I love Poe too! Sorry the update took so long, but you know about my hectic life and many, many excuses.  
  
To Fallen Dragon: Here we go with the update!  
  
To anonymous: Thanks!  
  
To Andy: YEA! I got a supporter! Cool! Thanks!  
  
To Queen Ali B: Who said Raven would replace Yugi? He IS Yugi...anyways...CLAM!  
  
To kiyoko-chan: Joey is mean! Anyways, Yugi got the name 'Raven' because in the poem The Raven is sad and dark, kinda how Yugi felt when he met up with Ray and Clair. Also, it is REALLY different from Yugi.  
  
To DJ: THANKS!! ^_^ Your cards appear in here!  
  
Yugi: Yea, thank-you sooo much!  
  
rox: And I WILL read your fic, hectic life right now...ARGH!  
  
To Saiyan Moon Goddess: Ryou is on Yugi's side! Ryou is sooooo cool!  
  
Yugi: Okay, we need to do the disclaimer  
  
rox: *evil grin* Hey, baka-boy, come here!  
  
Tristan: huh?  
  
rox: Do the disclaimer!  
  
Tristan: rox doesn't own YuGiOh. This is a good thing.  
  
rox: *uses frying pan of DOOM* ^_^ onto the fic!  
  
~*~Raven's POV~*~  
  
As Clair and I walk down the street away from the mall, I absent mindedly rub the ankh around my neck with my hand. Clair's furious, and muttering stuff about 'idiots' 'resent that we're the same species' 'love to pummel them' and other similar things. Finally, she looks up at me.  
  
"Rave, where we going?" she asked.  
  
"A game shop" I reply.  
  
"Oh, I see." She answered, not knowing where we were going. After another 5 min. of walking we reached a game shop and walk in.  
  
No one's here so I looked at the Duel Monster cards and see two of my favorite cards, Cosmo Queen and Mystical Sand. I had gotten them from a friend of mine a while ago. I noticed the storeowner coming out, and enjoyed his shocked look.  
  
"Yugi?" He finally asked. I could hear Clair sigh from annoyance.  
  
"Not anymore. I'm Raven."  
  
"Oh. I've missed you! Why did you leave?"  
  
"um. . . " I tried to figure out something to say, but Clair, as always, saved me.  
  
"He needed some space. Now he's my little brother. Isn't that right Rave?"  
  
"Yup!" I replied  
  
"It's so good to see you again Yu-Raven."  
  
"Thanks. It was nice to see you too."  
  
"Well, I take it you'll visit?"  
  
"Sure, yes, Rave, let's go!" Clair butted in, probably hungery.  
  
"Eager, isn't she?" Grandpa chuckled.  
  
"Yes, she's always like this. See you around gramps!" I called as we left.  
  
~*~Clair's POV~*~  
  
Finally! Let's see. I want lunch, so Rave will have to show me a burger place! Better him pay for it then me! "Rave, I'm hungry! I wanna burger!" He makes some smart remarks then, off we go!  
  
Burger World? Okay, Lets ea-wow! Who's he? "Rave, who is that boy? Ya know him?"  
  
"Yea, that's Ryou. He was one of my friends."  
  
"And the girl?"  
  
"Serenity, Joeys sister."  
  
"Okay, now can we eat?"  
  
"Fine, lets get a both." Finally! I wonder, Raven never said anything about them before.... hmm...  
  
~*~Ryou's POV~*~  
  
Just another boring summer day. I'm eating lunch with serenity, one of my few friends. I have drifted away from the old group, hanging out with Seto or serenity most of the time. All of us are still angry about the others' out burst at Yugi. He was the one who helped us when we needed it, he was the reason serenity can see now! He was my first friend here! And how do those bastards reply him? Stabbing him in the back! I still am pretty angry, even though this happened two years ago. It's too hard for me to forgive them for what they did...no way. I swear, he looks, that must be Yugi! Guess its time to find out...  
  
~*~Normal POV~*~  
  
Clair and Raven were eating their burgers when two people approached them. "Excuse me, Yugi. Is it really you?"  
  
Raven looked stunned and Clair nodded her head. Ryou and serenity sat down, Ryou across from Raven and serenity next to him.  
  
"Yugi, I'm so sorry. I heard what happened and I'm sorry Joey did that, can we still be friends?" Serenity asked.  
  
"Yugi, I too want to apologize. If I had been there-" Raven cut Ryou off.  
  
"It's okay. I'm not mad at either of you. By the way, my name's Raven now."  
  
"Oh. Why did you change it? And are you still going to try and be those losers friends."  
  
"Quote the raven, never more. If Rave dose that he's even dumber than I thought. I'm Clair Rave's sis. Nice to meet you."  
  
"Yes, it is." Ryou responded.  
  
Then, they heard a cell phone. Clair picked it up and then what seemed like a small explosion took place. Raven rolled his eyes when he heard the yelling over the phone. "What's Ray want?"  
  
"Us to get, and I quote 'your lazy asses down to Kaiba's Mansion now or else.'"  
  
"Well, we better go. Bye guys." Raven said as they got up. He wasn't expecting serenity to give him a quick kiss. He couldn't really respond as Clair was trying to drag him to Kaiba home, and succeeding. He could feet himself blush and waved bye before the door closed.  
  
~*~*~  
  
rox: Okay chapter done!  
  
Yugi: Me and serenity?  
  
rox: Yup!  
  
Seto: Do I get to beat up Joey, Tristan or Yami?  
  
rox: Sure! Probably next chapter!  
  
Seto: Good. Now one more thing, Please review!  
  
Yugi: ^_^ yes. Please do!  
  
Tristan: Flame, flame.  
  
Suicune: *takes out flame thrower* Okay  
  
Tristan: O.o. uh-oh... *runs and screams like a little girl* Help! Mommy!  
  
Seto: -_- Please review. 


	4. Chapter 4

Raven  
  
By: rox  
  
rox: Hey peps! What's up? Sorry for not updating, my life's been hectic lately! I got sick, cut my foot, and have a headache. Well, to answer reviewers...Actually, I've decided not to do it for this chapter. I feel lazy and want to finish typing the stupid thing. Tired...Sleep, I need sleep.  
  
Reviewers: No you don't, sleep is over rated!!!  
  
rox: *Falling over sleeping* ZzZzZz  
  
Reviewers: *Picks rox up, throws her on a chair* Type, type!  
  
rox: Nooooooooooooooooooo!!!! I DON'T WANNA!!!  
  
Reviewers: TYPE!!! NOW!!!  
  
Kurama: rox ikkaibun nai shoyu suru Yugioh.  
  
Seto: If you don't know what that means look it up. I don't have to tell you.  
  
rox: Okay, let's go.  
  
~*~Chapter 4~*~  
  
~~Clair's POV~~  
  
"Rave. Rave! RAVEN KAZUMI!" I scream at my dazed brother. Not that I blame him for being dazed, but we need to get home...NOW! Finally he looks up!  
  
"What?"  
  
"Get your rear into gear brother dear! Ray is going to KILL us! If you-hey, isn't that the guy who hit you?  
  
"Um...yea, Joey."  
  
"Get home, I'll be there soon." He looks at me strangely, sees my 'evil' grin and nods. I run over to the losers, time to see what they're like...better slow to a walk so it won't be suspicious. I 'accidentally' trip Joey then turn to 'apologize'. The brunette and black haired boy stare at me.  
  
"Sorry about that! My mistake!" I say to Joey.  
  
"No problem, by the way, I'm Tristan!"  
  
"I'm Duke. Nice to meet you!" I stare at the two. Correct me if I'm wrong, but I was just talking to Joey, right? Not these loser-rejects.  
  
"Nice to meet both of you, but I need to go." Well, that's what I say, while thinking: 'The pleasure is all yours. I got to go before I catch loser-titus from you.' I walk off, quickly breaking into a run when I see what time it is.  
  
~*~  
  
~~Ryou's POV~~  
  
I wake up to my extremely annoying alarm clock and hear Bakura yelling at me to, and I quote, 'shut the fucking contraption off before I does something that you'll regret.' Yes, Bakura thinks it's the most annoying thing in the world. I find this very useful. Have I mentioned that I LOVE my alarm clock? I do.  
  
Today is the first day of school, and I need to meet up with Serenity, Seto, Raven and Clair. Clair, hmm...she seems really nice, well, to Serenity, Raven and myself at least. I glance at the clock, 6:30! I still need to get dressed, eat breakfast and walk to school!  
  
After 35 minuets of getting everything ready I rush out the door, knocking over Bakura who was drinking coffee. Oh well, too bad, don't care.  
  
~~Serenity's POV~~  
  
I open my eyes slowly, not really wanting to get up. The sunlight streaming through my window wakes me up more. I need to get ready for school, lets see, I don't need a lunch today, but I'll need a candy bar for nutrition. Why do they call it that? Not like we ever eat anything nutritious...whatever. I got my notebook, binder, cell phone, money and book, Atriums Fowl. [me no ownies!] Seems to be everything. Now I just need to grab breakfast and get to school.  
  
I walk downstairs and grab the last two candy bars, I'll give one to Raven. Too bad for Joey. It's 6:50 now, should I wake him? Naw, his problem, not mine.  
  
~~Clair's POV~~  
  
The first day of school...oh joy. Right now I'm playing video games with Mokuba, in a SKIRT! When I find the stupid bastard who assigned a SKIRT to the girl's dress code I'll kill him! Oh well, at least I'm not wearing a mini-skirt!  
  
"Clair, come on!" Seto yelled from the front.  
  
"Right Setty, bye kid!" Hehehe, I LOVE calling him Setty. It's fun to see him looking so annoyed!  
  
"Clair, can we go?! We DO need to get there!" Raven complained as he picked up his bag and walked out the door, and I quickly follow.  
  
We get to school about 7:10 and I immediately notice Ryou and Serenity. Seto and I instantly start to tease Raven. Raven is now sprouting a lovely shade of pink. How nice. As soon as the limo stops Raven rushes out, quickly followed by Seto and myself. Ryou and Serenity seemed happy to see us, and I noticed Raven was really close to her. Whatever.  
  
"We need to get to our Alpha Stations." Ryou said in his very nice accent. As he walked towards a piece of paper taped on the wall. I found that my room, along with Raven and Seto's, was on the third floor. When we got there we would get our schedules that, hopefully, would be remotely similar. Serenity's was in the 200 building and Ryou's was on the second floor of our building. We parted ways, after deciding where to meet for nutrition of course, and climbed up a lot of stairs to get to our class. Seto was going over all the buildings on a map again as we waited for the bell.  
  
And waited some more.  
  
And waited some more.  
  
And plotted to take over the school and various television stations.  
  
Well, maybe that was just me.  
  
Anyways, finally the bell rang and we got to our classes and finally, after a change of pace, a.k.a. waiting some more, we got our schedules. Then of to our classes.  
  
~*~  
  
Well, the first boring day of school is over! Only a hundred something left! I am sooooooooooo glad it's a short day. Out at 12:38! Oh yea! We should do that every day! Seto, Raven, Ryou and I have basically the same schedule! On the down side, so does the 'prep team,' as I call them.  
  
Man, how long does it take to meet up? 'Stay by the bungalows' he said, 'we'll be right there' he said. I mean, really, how lon-why are Tristan and Duke walking over to me?  
  
~~Normal POV~~  
  
Duke and Tristan approached Clair, who was standing alone, between the sign that said, 'caution, retarded children ahead' [no joke, there IS a sign that says that at my school! But 'retarded' is crossed out!] and a few bungalows. Tristan sauntered over to her and grabbed her arm. "Come on, you know you want to come with us baby!" He said, looking her over and licking his lips.  
  
"NO! Get away from me!" Clair yelled fiercely, wincing as his grip tightened painfully. Duke was getting nearer and she was beginning to panic. Just then she saw a spike-haired teen and a white-haired teen approaching. " RAVEN! HELP ME ALREADY!" She frowned when she saw that they were not Raven and Ryou, but their double gangers, their yamis. They were soon joined by Joey and a brunette girl. 'Shit!'  
  
"Get you're filthy hands of my sister you scum." A cold, dangerous voice growled. Tristan laughed, then gasped. Getting kicked was painful, even more so when the teen is an angry, an over-protective brother who happens to have a black-belt in Tae-Kwan-Do. [Let us have a moment of silence for Tristan's poor ribs. Wait, no one likes him anyways. Moving on.] Raven then helped an EXTREAMLY pissed Clair off the ground as she gently rubbed her bruising arm, grimacing at the pain. Now Clair has four stages of anger, 1) mild: glares and such; 2) warning: glares, yelling, profanity, maybe a few punches; 3) run: LOTS of profanity, many punches and kicks, possible ICU victims; and, finally, 4) Red Alert.: Possible killing. Clair had just reached a new level, a level we shall call level 5: You're. Gonna. Die. A level with mass killings, and countries destroyed. People named Tristan and Duke are at even GREATER risk than most. No one, and I mean NO ONE touched, grabbed, or called her 'baby' with out her consent. She gave Tristan and Duke a look that would have warned most to run for their very existence, but, seeing how Duke and Tristan were oblivious to a lot....  
  
While getting her bearings and figuring out the most painful way to kill them, something having to do with acid, dull knifes and duct tape, she noticed that Ryou, Serenity and Seto had also appeared behind her and were looking at the 'prep team' with extreme loathing. Clair smirked 'how fun, let the games begin'  
  
~~Clair's POV~~  
  
"Yugi! How dare you do that to Tristan!" Yami screamed at Raven. Can you say, anger management?  
  
"Shut-the-fuck-up Yamsy!" Raven growled as he introduced Yami to Mister Fist. I think that they'll get along wonderfully! Oh, now they're fighting, what a surprise...OW!!!! Who dare defile me by kicking me!! They. Must. Pay. Check that, They. Must. Die. Ahh! They're gonna hit me again! Oh,. Ryou blocked it. Remind me to thank him. I guess its time for Ryou vs. Creepy Double Ganger part one. Lets see, brunette brat girl is fighting Serenity, and Seto and Monkey boy are fighting, and Tristan and Duke are attempting to escape. Fools, there is no escape! I rush over and start fighting with both of them. Dukey-boy got hit and backed off, but Tristan isn't and-HE TRIPPED ME!! THAT STUPID-oh dear, this is gonna hurt. Ow, told ya. Why am I talking to myself? Aw, screw it, who cares. Uh-oh, he's gonna hurt me again. Dumb boy. ACK! Um...no pain, well, this is new... "If you ever come near her again I will take great pleasure in ripping you limb from limb." Then he threw Tristan against the wall, knocking him out. Raven,. Ryou, Seto and Serenity ran over to help me up when the man, Ray, turned around and glared at Yami and co. You could almost see flames surrounding him. They looked at him, and, valuing their lives, ran. Very quickly I might add. Ray turned to us and smirked, giving us a thumbs-up sign.  
  
Not bad for the first day of school.  
  
.:!#!:..:!#!:..:!#!:.  
  
rox: Again, sorry for the wait. Hope you enjoyed it. Any comments, suggestions, praise welcomed. Hey, I'll accept anything except for lawsuits and flames. Now click the pretty button and Review! ^_^  
  
Kurama: Hope you enjoyed it! 


	5. Chapter 5

Raven  
  
By: rox  
  
Notes: IT'S MY BIRTHDAY!! Yea!! Now that I'm over that...  
  
DJ: Yes, Raven IS mad bout Serenity! ^-^ Thanks for the complements!  
  
Niki121488: Thankies! ^__^ Glad you like it!  
  
Tk Macintosh: Yea, Clair is cool. Here's more!  
  
Fallen Dragon: Here.  
  
The Keeper of Darkness: Glad this is one of your fave fics! YES! YAMI GOT HIS ASSED KICKED! So did Baku-chan!  
  
(Bakura: -.-;)  
  
Daughter of Death: here's the chapter.  
  
Queen-Of-Demon-Dragons: Thanks! ^-^ I'm flattered!  
  
Joe: Glad you like the story!  
  
K.C. Whitestar: Yes, go Raven! Thankies! I'm really glad yopu liked it! ^-^  
  
Ruby*^_^!&Riku!!^__^!: Riku: you are pathetic. Ruby: HI!!! CALL/EMAIL ME!! Thanks 4 the complements! Hiei: (rox giving her 'serious face) here. Anyways, to sum it up...you amuse me...all of you do...  
  
Thunderjam: Glad you liked it! ^_^  
  
:Yami has already figured it out and I'm sure the rest will soon.  
  
Pharaohess: O.O OKAY, IVE UPDATED! DON'T KILL ME!! Write more on your ficcy too! I love it! ^-^  
  
JerseyGirl03: Yea! YAMI BASHING! Glad you enjoy it!  
  
SSJ4 Sailor Menz: THANKIES! I'm happy now! ^__^  
  
cat: you'll see!  
  
Luna-Sarita: Thanks! And I will!  
  
~!Chapter 5!~  
  
~~Raven's POV~~  
  
We left school grounds; Clair was limping a bit from where Duke kicked he. I wasn't injured because Yami is a pathetic fighter. Serenity seems fine, which is good, because I don't feel like tracking Tea down and killing her...at the moment. At least Ryou and Seto are helping Clair...a bit too eagerly I might add. Ryou looks the worst, having gotten beat up a bit in the beginning of his fight with Bakura. Seto had an easy time with Joey though that may be because he IS a black belt. I'm just glad Ray arrived when he did, I really didn't want Clair to get hurt more.  
  
Serenity leaves to get to her house, after giving me a kiss. Seto, Ryou and Ray, being the mature guys they are, did cat calls while Clair just rolled her eyes. "Hey, Ryou, do you want to stay over? It might be wise to avoid Bakura tonight." Clair asks Ryou. He nods and Seto grumbles. He stops when Mrs. Elbow meets Mr. Ribs. Ow. Clair gives a VERY scary death glare and Seto reluctantly agrees to lend Ryou a room. He smiles, and then frowns.  
  
"Um, I don't have any cloths to wear...."  
  
"So?" Clair asks innocently...her, innocent? Yea, right, and Yami said 'I love you' to Bakura. EWW! BAD THOUGHT! Note to self, NEVER THINK LIKE THAT AGAIN! Anyways, hmm...looks like that comment didn't go over well with either Ray or Seto. I wonder why? Sarcasm is sooo good. I love it! They look like they're gonna explode.  
  
"WHAT?!?!?!?" Yup, they exploded.  
  
"Gee...you guys can't take a joke can you? Setty has a BUNCH of spare cloths so I'm sure we'll find something! Don't worry!" Clair says happily and Seto rolls his eyes at his 'lovely' nickname.  
  
"Don't call me that."  
  
"Call you what Setty?"  
  
"THAT!"  
  
"Okay, I'll never I'll you 'that' Setty."  
  
"Why do I bother?"  
  
"How should I know? I don't even WANT to get into your mind."  
  
"Haha."  
  
"Well, I thought it was funny! Stupid boys!"  
  
The four of us exchange a look and she turns and glares at me. "Don't think I didn't se that RAVEN KAZUMI! I will kill you." She lunges for me but trips. "After my bones knit that is." Ryou helps her up and she leans against him. Is it just me or is Seto glaring at Ryou a bit much? Hmm...seems someone has a crush...well, five someones, but two are brainless and one lives in Switzerland. Anyways, this will be a VERY interesting night.  
  
~At school~  
  
Tristan woke up to see all the lights off and no one around. He noticed he was still at school. "Hello? Anyone here? Oh well, I guess I'll just leave...WAIT! THE GATES ARE LOCKED!! HELP MEEEEEEEEE!!!!"  
  
~At Kaiba Mansion~ (still in Raven's POV)  
  
I never knew Ryou was so competitive. He and Seto have been playing Super Smash Brothers Melee for the past 2 hours. And they are still on their first fight. This looks like it will take a while.  
  
"Donut?"  
  
"Clair, where did you get those?"  
  
"Mokuba told me where he hides his sugary treats! SUGAR GOOD!!!!" Uh-oh, she's hyper. ON NOOO SHE'S LOOSE!!! And running around like an idiot. Joy.  
  
"Heythereyugihowareyouimgoodhowaboutyouthat'sreallycoolandallbutdodyoulikesu garoopsiforgotyoureravennowoopssorryboutthat"  
  
"Breath Mokuba." He just laughs. Well, this is interesting. Ahh, here comes Ray with dinner. Three cheers for Chinese take out. Yummy. I can't wait to eat! Smells good! "Ryou, Seto, pause the game and eat!"  
  
"No! I've almost killed him!" Seto yelled from across the room. He was Marth at the moment, facing Sheik/Zelda. And just when he was going to kill them...Ryou dodged.  
  
"Yea right, I'm going to win!" Ryou shouted as he hit Marth again, causing him to almost loose.  
  
"You two have been saying the same thing for two hours and thirteen minuets. Do you want food or not?" Clair and Mokuba were already eating and I just sighed as the two continued playing. They'll eat eventually...I hope.  
  
~Kame Game Shop~  
  
"Yami! What happened?" Solomon asked his 'grandson' when he saw how badly Yami was injured.  
  
"I got in a fight with Yugi. Pardon me, I mean Raven." Yami growled; he was still humiliated on how easy he had been beaten. 'And by that pipsqueak!' Solomon didn't say so but he personally thought that Yami had it coming. He had learned from Seto what had happened at school and occasionally heard about Yugi from the CEO. Of course, he didn't tell Yami of this, nor Raven. He was just glad his grandson was being looked after well, and he could live without Yugi living with him. Besides, as long as Yugi lived around here Solomon was sure that the teen would visit often.  
  
"Well, Yami, I guess-" Solomon's words were cut short by the sound of shattering glass. "What was that?" He and Yami slowly made their way downstairs and looked into the game shop. A tall stranger quickly threw Yami back. His head connected to the table with a loud bang and he fell unconscious. Solomon looked up fearfully at the man. The man covered his mouth and nose with a cloth. Solomon smelled something strange before he passed out. The dark figure sneered and left a note for Yami to find when he woke up. If he woke up. With that the man and Solomon vanished from the game shop.  
  
.;:!#!:;..;:!#!:;..;:!#!:;.  
  
Well? What ya think? Hope you liked it! ^-^ Please review! 


	6. Chapter 6

Raven  
  
By: rox  
  
Sorry for the long time with no updates! School is evil! Well, this will be my last update for a while, as I need to update my other ficcys. This chapter is dedicated to...KELLEY!!!! HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!! Um, I guess I mean, Happy BELATED BIRTHDAY!!! ^_~  
  
to my wonderful reviewers:  
  
K.C. Whitestar: ^_^ Yup! Evil cliffy! Here's the update!  
  
SSJ4 Sailor Menz: Yes, POLL!!! I keep forgetting to put it in...^^; Thanks!  
  
Autumn Ann Star: Yup! He is! ^__^ Thanks for the review!  
  
Curtis Zidane Ziraa: ^_^ Yup! Poor Solomon!  
  
Bayleef: No, It just works better like that! ^_~  
  
kel: HAPPY LATE BIRTHDAY!!! How are you mango? ^_^ Well, here's your chapter!  
  
Jersey Girl03: I don't know, and YEA!! ^_^  
  
Rutu: Yup, finally am! ^_^  
  
Painful Life: Here's the update!  
  
rox: Done. Onto the ficcy!  
  
~Chapter 6~  
  
"I WON!!!" Ryou yelled, smirking in a very un-Ryou like way. Seto just growled.  
  
"Shut up, I'll beat you this time!" Ray looked up and, shaking his head, went back to reading his book. Raven watched Ryou, Seto and Clair, highly amused. Clair couldn't figure out who to root for. So far, Ryou had won 27 games of SSX. (I LOVE THAT GAME!!! But I only own a copy, not the game ;_; ) Seto had won 23. Needless to say, Seto was pissed. Seto was glaring at Ryou as they started a new game. Raven smiled as he watched the two compete, and saw Clair cheering for both. He looked to the ceiling and he thought back to his 15th birthday.  
  
'Why did you do that Yami? Why would he act like that? And the others? I wish I knew...they HAD been excluding me a bit, but...I don't know. At least I have Clair and Ray now.' He smiled, remembering when he had meet them...  
  
~FLASHback (about 2 ½ years ago)~ *Yugi's POV*  
  
I'm cold, tired and hungry...I'm probably going to catch pneumonia and die. Ah, well, not like anyone will miss me...Huh? What is that? I pick up the wallet on the ground. Inscribed on one side was 'Clair Kazumi' and on the other side there was a...Blue Eyes White Dragon? I open it and see a ID card...ah, a phone number! Lets see... 562-420-9316...okay...need a payphone...EUREKA!! Hmm...wonder what's in here...WTF?!?! THREE CREDIT CARDS AND A WHOLE BUNCH OF MONEY!!! THERE MUST BE 500$ HERE!!! Oh, here are some pictures...well, better call.  
  
\\ You've reached the Kazumi residence. We're either not here or avoiding you. Leave a message and if we don't call you back; we're avoiding you. *BEEP* //  
  
"um...this is-"  
  
\\I'M HERE!!// A loud voice called.  
  
"Um, is there a 'Clair' there?  
  
\\YUP! That's me!//  
  
"Well, I found your wallet-"  
  
\\Really? Where are you? I'll send someone to pick you up. You are my new best friend!//  
  
I give here my general area and go over to a wall and sit on it. Soon enough, a limo appeared. A teenage girl ran out and over to me. I look over at her and smile. I get up off the wall but, whoa, I feel dizzy...  
  
Then black.  
  
~  
  
When I wake up I find I am in a bed. I sit up but immediate start coughing.  
  
"how are you?" the teen from before, probably Clair, asks. The red-haired male next to her rolls his eyes.  
  
"Well, lets see, he blacked out, can't sit up and is coughing out a lung. Yah, I'd say he's perfectly fin." He said, voice laced with heavy sarcasm. She glares at him. "You got any family I can call?"  
  
I look down. No, I don't anymore..."Not really." Clair hugs me.  
  
"Aw, don't worry, you can stay with us! Right Ray? See! You can be my NOT OBNOXIOUS brother!" I stare at her unbelieving. So does Ray. She turns to him with the 'chibi eyes'.  
  
"Fine." He grumbles, the smiles.  
  
They're so nice! Ugh, I feel like shit...I better call Seto though..."Do you have a phone I could use? I need to cal la friend of mine, Seto Kaiba." Clair throws me the phone.  
  
"Setty-chan's number is speed dial 5."  
  
~end FLASHback~ *Raven's POV*  
  
Clair was so happy. We became good friends really quickly. It was her that demanded me to change my name; we based it on the poem 'The Raven' and that she said that the raven was 'The bird of death!! BWAHAHAHAHA!!'  
  
*BONG BONG*  
  
"Setty, do SOMETHING about that horrible doorbell of yours!" Clair yelled before she ran down the hall and turned to the door. We heard her open with her usual 'What the hell do you want', but she stopped midway.  
  
"MALIK!! OH GOD!! RAY!!" Ray leapt off the couch and bolted to the door. A few minuets later Clair came in, holding Malik Ishtar. She gently placed him on the couch and began to treat his wounds with a first aid kit Ray had brought. "Malik, what happened?" She asked quietly as Ray pulled off Malik's shirt. (okay, all drool together...shirtless Malik...^__________^ All: 0.o;) she gasped when she saw his tanned chest, marred with cuts and bruises. "Malik..."  
  
~@~KAME GAME SHOP~@~  
  
'Owowowow...my head hurts...what, where?' Yami slowly stood up, slightly dizzy (the guy got his head slammed into a table so he has a right to be dizzy...unlike Joey! ^_~ *runs as rabid Joey-fans chase her*) After he had stood, he saw the note. He read it, anger and slight fear coursing through him.  
  
'well pharaoh, hope you enjoyed your nap. Don't worry about the old man, he will be well taken care of, I can assure you. For a while. Hope you make it here in time. Cal all the allies you need, it will make your last moments more enjoyable.  
  
Have fun.  
  
-Void'  
  
"DAMN!" Yami yelled, then pulled out his cell phone. He had to call the others.  
  
~@~DOMINO HIGH~@~  
  
Kelley was pissed. She HAD to leave her book at school! She opened the gate, okay, she picked the lock, and went in the class, um...sneaked in...OKAY, SO SHE BROKE THE WINDOW! She exited a bit later holding her book. She was about to leave when...  
  
"YOU CAME TO SAVE ME!!!!" Tristen yelled, hugging her. She twitched.  
  
"GET OFF ME!!" She roared, and slammed him into the wall, knocking him out- again. Then she left, making sure to lock the gate after her.  
  
(HAPPY BELATED BIRTHDAY MANGO-TENSHI!!! ^__^ C YA AT SCHOOL!)  
  
~@~KAIBA'S BIG ASS MANSION~@~ *Ray's POV*  
  
I was watching my sis bandage Malik when the phone rang. I, being the incredibly nice and considerate person I am, will answer it.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
*This is Yami.*  
  
"Yami...you're the guy Raven beat the crap out of, right?* I hear some grumbling on the other line...I do like irritating people...that's probably why I own my own company.  
  
*Yes...well, Solomon, Yu-Raven's grandfather, was kidnapped.*  
  
"I see. We'll be there soon. Ja" I don't wait for his response as I hang up. "Raven! We have a slight problem..."  
  
~*end Ray's POV*  
  
Clair was extremely worried when Ray had finished telling them what had happened. Ryou and Seto had taken it upon themselves to comfort her, which caused Malik to smirk.  
  
"Thanks you guys. Well, we better go. We need to save Yugi's grandfather! Lets do it!" she called. Everyone nodded and walked, or in Malik's case, limped, to the limo. Raven stared out the window...'grandpa...I'll save you! The bastard that did this will pay!' He swore as they neared the Kame Game Shop.  
  
~TBC~  
  
POLL!!!!  
  
Who should Clair Be with? Seto, Ryou or the boy from Switzerland? Well, REVIEW!!!!! ^__^ there may not be any updates for a while, you have been warned... 


End file.
